


Homeworld

by GoDisco



Category: Star Trek, star trek discovery
Genre: F/F, Time to heal, Unusual kind of shore-leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoDisco/pseuds/GoDisco
Summary: A short fic in which Michael opens up about her past and Philippa is there for her.





	Homeworld

**Author's Note:**

> First of all a big thank you to nomisunrider for offering me her beta-reading. I'm very happy and thankful about the help, suggestions and good ideas!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: All related marks, logos and characters are solely owned by CBS Studios Inc. This fan production is not endorsed by, sponsored by, nor affiliated with CBS, Paramount Pictures, or any other Star Trek franchise, and is a non-commercial fan-made film intended for recreational use. No commercial exhibition or distribution is permitted. No alleged independent rights will be asserted against CBS or Paramount Pictures.

Philippa Georgiou frowned as she checked the list of requests for shore-leave. The Shenzhou was in orbit around Earth and many crewmembers had asked for leave.

Michael Burnham had requested exactly 30 minutes. Instinctively, Philippa felt there was something wrong about this. She rushed to the transporter room, passing a crowd of personnel, preparing to beam down to Earth. All around her there was happy chattering. Close to the transporter platforms, she spotted Michael. She stood in a group of people, yet at the same time appeared utterly alone.

"I’m going to visit my parents..." Philippa overheard parts of their conversation as she approached Michael.

“Michael,” she called, a little out of breath as she came to stand in front of her. Her eyes softly explored the plains of Michael's face. Michael held her gaze in silence, and yet to Philippa, there was something different than usual, a hint of sadness.

It was time for Michael to beam down. Philippa had no time to lose.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Michael hesitated, before nodding slowly and together they entered the transporter platform. 

It was almost night when they rematerialized on-planet. It took several moments for Philippa's eyes to adjust to the twilight. Finally she was able to make out a big stone in front of her. 

They were standing on a graveyard, in front of the grave of Michael’s parents.

"I’m going to visit my parents," Michael said.

Philippa felt utter shock shock when she fully realized that after all the time they had worked together, Michael had finally let her into the traumatic depths of her soul. Until now, she had only ever referred to her foster parents as her family, and Philippa had grown used to seeing Vulcan as her home.

In the next moment, she felt a spike of anger at herself for having not realized that the last days must have been hell for Michael, with most of the crew talking about nothing besides returning to their families.

Her homeworld was like a crate, Philippa mused as she watched the other woman standing next to her. Once again, she felt a wave of protectiveness for Micheal, the wish to touch her physically, to hold her in her arms.  
After another discreet glance, it appeared that Michael showed no sign of longing for this. The years she had been living with this grief were so many more than the time they had known each other. Philippa's awe for her commander grew unmeasurable.

She moved a few meters away when a thought came to her mind.

"I'll be back in a second."

Several minutes later, after a discreet comm to The Shenzhou, Philippa returned with a bouquet of Earth flowers in her hands. She placed them into the small grave vase she had spotted next to the stone. There were no other plants. 

After a while, Michael started walking, and Philippa followed her, her steps easily in synch with the other woman. She came to a halt when Michael stopped in front of another grave.

“This is where my grandpa lies," she said. “Michael Burnham”. I was named  
after him. As a child, visiting him was the greatest. He owned a lot of pets, he loved studying them. It was my favourite place."

They went on walking, from time to time stopping at graves, and Michael telling a little story of relatives or people she knew.

These are her roots, Philippa thought. Her real roots. 

When they reached the exit, Philippa's mind began to race. She couldn‘t leave it like this.

"Do you mind now giving me 30 minutes?"

Michael nodded slowly.

It was early morning when they rematerialized. Still dark, but the sky seemed to lighten up a little at the horizon. At this early hour, the beach of Pulau Langkawi was deserted. Now Philippa took the lead and again they started walking. There were no words necessary. She let the sea speak, the rhythm of the waves that had always been with her. Nobody of her family knew of her arrival, there was no obligation to meet anybody.

After a while, they beamed back to The Shenzhou. Philippa blinked at the sudden brightness of artificial light. It was hardly a shore-leave, she thought, but now there was a bouquet of flowers on the grave of Michael's parents, and they had taken a trip to the sea.

All of a sudden, Michael took her hand. "Thank you."

Philippa took the hand in hers and allowed herself to hold it a few seconds longer.


End file.
